


* ◑ * The Constant * ◐ *

by LaraDAmore



Category: Marvel (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/pseuds/LaraDAmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ti amo.. ti amo..”</p>
<p>Il telepate continua a percepire nella testa la sua voce.<br/>E’ così calda, provocante.</p>
<p>“Non giocare con i miei sentimenti, Erik...”<br/>Lo supplica Charles, invadendogli la mente.</p>
<p>“Io ti amo davvero.”<br/>E’ la sua risposta decisa.<br/>Un improvviso capogiro lo coglie, tanto da doversi accoccolare sul petto del suo spasimante, che lo stringe in un abbraccio possessivo.<br/>-Tu sei per me l’unica costante della mia vita. – conclude Erik in un filo di voce, baciandogli la fronte.</p>
<p>-La tua costante …? –<br/>Il ragazzo viene colpito dritto al cuore da quella definizione forte, che suona di eternità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	* ◑ * The Constant * ◐ *

*** ◑ * The Constant * ◐ ***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**L** a neve caduta nelle ultime ore provoca disagio lungo le strade trafficate di New York, il gelo pungente porta i passanti infreddoliti a stringersi nei loro cappotti, mentre procedono tra i marciapiedi resi scivolosi dal ghiaccio.  
Uomini come tanti nel mondo, anonimi, dalle espressioni assorte, preoccupate, tese.  
Uno tra tutti si distingue per il passo rapido, altero, sfuggente, sul bel viso dai tratti decisi si dipinge una smorfia d’insofferenza ogni volta in cui si trova costretto a sfiorare un estraneo, a causa dell’affollamento della via.  
Gli occhi sottili scrutano supponenti ogni persona sulla quale volgono fugace interesse, le labbra fini sfoggiano un ghigno sarcastico e indisponente, completando la maschera di apparente indifferenza verso quella folla di estranei viandanti.  
In verità ad ogni singolo battito del suo cuore, accresce l’avversione provata per ogni individuo osservato con algido distacco.  
Perché il suo giudizio va oltre alla normale indifferenza: li ritiene indegni di vivere, li considera esseri insignificanti.  
  
Lui li odia tutti.  
  
 _“Il solo fatto che questa feccia respiri la mia stessa aria è un affronto. La loro insulsa esistenza mi offende.”_  
  
E’ questo il suo sconcertante pensiero.  
Il suo bagaglio genetico lo distingue da quella che considera a tutti gli effetti un'inutile sfilata di carne umana.  
L’evoluzione della specie si manifesta in ben altri soggetti, è in pochi uomini eletti come lui, dotati di geni alterati che consentono abilità precluse ai comuni mortali.  
La sua capacità innata è la manipolazione di qualsiasi lega metallica, il totale controllo dei campi magnetici.  
Fiero di definirsi homo sapiens superior, orgoglioso di essere un mutante.  
  
Il suo nome è Erik Lensherr, ma il mondo lo conosce da tempo sotto l’identità del terribile Magneto, il terrorista internazionale.  
Stancamente il mutante passeggia tra la gente, volgendo spesso l’attenzione alle vetrine affiancate durante il proprio cammino.  
Il contrasto tra la vivacità di un negozio di fiori e il neutro candore circostante attira il suo interesse, tanto che si arresta a contemplarne l’esposizione.  
Trova la delicata coreografia deliziosa, ammira colpito quelle teche trasparenti adornate dalle piante e da diverse composizioni floreali, contemplandone affascinato le sfumature armoniose dei colori.  
In particolare la sua attenzione ricade su dei fiori semplici, ma eleganti, la loro raffinatezza spicca tra tutti gli altri.  
L’intensa nuance dei petali turchesi gli riempie la mente e lo porta inevitabilmente al ricordo di lui, del suo sguardo meraviglioso, incantevole.  
  
 _“Quanto mi manchi Charles. La tua assenza è un vuoto incolmabile che mi tormenterà per sempre.”_  
Ammette amareggiato.  
  
Il cuore perde un battito al rievocare l’immagine di quegli occhi grandi e limpidi come l’acqua marina.  
E’ grande la sofferenza per la separazione dall’unica persona al mondo che ha davvero considerato importante, l’unico vero amico che abbia mai avuto.  
La sua assenza è tuttora una ferita aperta, e teme che mai si rimarginerà.  
  
Charles Xavier, il telepate.  
Charles il sognatore, l’idealista.  
Charles, sostenitore della convivenza pacifica tra umani e mutanti, promotore della tolleranza del diverso.  
Ideali opposti ai suoi, che portarono alla loro separazione.  
La scissione del loro legame profondo gli strazia l’anima ancora oggi, forse a causa di un sentimento più forte e intimo di quanto abbia mai voluto confessare a se stesso.  
Ferma in tempo la discesa di una lacrima solitaria, accortosi della presenza di un uomo al suo fianco, anche lui intento ad osservare la bellezza di quei fiori.  
-Meravigliosi questi Iris.. – commenta lo sconosciuto, catturando la sua curiosità con quella decisa inflessione germanica nella pronuncia.  
  
Una conversazione che ad ogni modo Erik intende lasciar languire, intenzionato a proseguire la sua solitaria passeggiata, ma lo sguardo insistente dell’invadente oratore, lo induce a rivolgergli una fugace occhiata istintiva.  
Un signore di mezz’età, distinto, vestito di scuro, dal fisico slanciato, anzi guardandolo meglio, è proprio della sua stessa altezza.  
Un cappello elegante cela in parte il volto scarno ma piacente, dagli zigomi accentuati e le labbra sottili incurvate in un sorriso arrogante.  
Gli occhi sono due diamanti taglienti, scaltri, indagatori, esattamente come lo sono i suoi.  
  
“Incredibile, la somiglianza è straordinaria. E’ come se mi vedessi trent’anni nel futuro.”  
Pensa Erik, gli occhi fissi in quelli dell’altro, così impressionato dall’aspetto affine che per qualche attimo gli riesce difficile riuscire a muovere anche un solo muscolo.  
  
E l’uomo allarga il suo ghigno, divertito dall’aria sbalordita del giovane interpellato.  
  
-Regalo perfetto per San Valentino, non trova anche lei? - gli chiede l’anziano signore.  
-Ah, già. Dimenticavo fosse oggi quella stupida festa. – replica asciutto il mutante, distogliendo a fatica lo sguardo da quello magnetico dell’altro.  
-Non le piace e basta, o c’è qualche motivo particolare dietro a questo suo astio? – si accerta l’interlocutore.  
-Non credo di dovergli spiegazioni in merito. – ribatte stizzito Erik, infastidito per quell’intrusione nel suo privato.  
-Mi perdoni. Non era mia intenzione essere invadente – si affretta a scusarsi il più anziano – E’ che lei mi ricorda molto me diversi anni fa. Anche a me capitò, all'incirca alla sua età, di imbattermi in un signore un po' particolare, proprio qui, davanti a questo stesso negozio, nel giorno di San Valentino. -  
-Ma davvero? – sbotta il ragazzo, sorridendo irriverente.  
-Davvero, sì. E argomentammo sull’importanza di onorare la giornata degli innamorati. Buffo no? – si accerta l’uomo, incrociando lo sguardo sospettoso del giovane.  
-Guardi, lei non sa quanto. – sbuffa Erik, deciso a concludere quel discorso.  
-Mi colpì il motivo che lo spronava a scegliere quegli Iris – prosegue nel suo monologo il distinto signore, ignorando il suo sarcasmo pungente – erano di un colore comparabile agli occhi più incantevoli che avesse mai visto in vita sua.-  
-Molto toccante, posso comprendere che l’abbia colpita un’affermazione tanto poetica – lo asseconda lui.  
-Rimasi letteralmente sconvolto! – gli spiega con gli occhi illuminati dal caro ricordo - Perché anch’io nel notarli, pensai esattamente la stessa identica cosa! -  
  
 _“Ed è la stessa ragione per cui mi è tornato in mente Charles.”_  
Erik non può far a meno di collegare la sensazione istintiva che lo accomuna ancora una volta a quel misterioso passante.  
  
-Capii di essere perdutamente innamorato solo allora – si confessa l’uomo, gli occhi inumiditi per la commozione – e mi disperai, poiché da diverso tempo non avevo più alcun contatto con quella persona.. –  
Confuso e smarrito, l’ambizioso mutante ascolta ogni parola, sentendosi coinvolto come se si trattasse della sua storia e non dell’intima rivelazione di un vecchio nostalgico.  
Il suo pensiero vola subito a Charles, ai loro dissapori, alla loro dolorosa rottura del rapporto.  
-Ti accorgerai che la vita porta a dividere anche i legami più sinceri e indissolubili, e molto spesso per motivazioni del tutto irrisorie.. –  
-Me ne sono già reso conto.. – puntualizza Erik in un filo di voce, sempre più turbato da quella confessione.  
Il cuore batte follemente, le gambe stentano a reggerlo in piedi, la mente si annebbia.  
  
E’ impossibile non pensare a ciò che è accaduto tra lui e Charles.  
E’ scioccante comprendere se stesso attraverso le parole di un uomo qualunque.  
E’ doloroso guardarsi dentro, e scoprire la reale entità del sentimento che lo lega all’amico perduto.  
  
 _“Io.. io lo amo. Io amo Charles!”_  
  
-Cazzo! – si dispera il ragazzo, portando le mani tra i capelli bruni, gli occhi adamantini dentro a quelli glaciali dell’altro.  
-Prego? – lo incalza l’altro, soddisfatto della reazione.  
Erik osserva smarrito quell’uomo, il suo sorriso saccente e sfrontato, lo sguardo di chi ha ben compreso cosa lo stia tormentando.  
-Oh, com’è tardi! - gli annuncia con tono pacato il distinto signore - Devo ancora acquistare un bel bouquet di Iris da portare in dono al mio grande amore, meglio sbrigarsi.. –  
-Ma come? Ha appena raccontato che l’ha perduto.. – si informa confuso il giovane.  
-Sì, è così. Tuttavia, come le dicevo, questo è un giorno speciale– gli spiega con fervore – E nonostante i percorsi della vita siano del tutto differenti, noi non ignoriamo mai tale ricorrenza. Per un giorno all’anno, uno solamente, smettiamo di essere quel che siamo diventati, e ci occupiamo unicamente del nostro amore. -  
-Beh, allora, non la trattengo oltre. -  
Il novizio innamorato sorride mentre porge una mano al suo mentore, che la stringe cordialmente con la sua.  
Per Erik Lensherr specchiarsi in quegli occhi colmi di passione è come tuffarsi nel proprio sentimento, è condividere e accettare il grande errore che entrambi dovranno scontare per tutta la loro vita.  
Voltato l’angolo della via, attende che quell’anziano oratore compia il suo rito romantico, e quando infine lo vede dileguarsi tra la folla con il suo mazzo di fiori turchesi, si appresta a compiere il suo stesso gesto.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
L’abbondante nevicata illumina naturalmente Winchester County quella sera, un manto bianco silenzioso che avvolge il parco privato di una maestosa tenuta, una scuola adibita dal proprietario all'accoglienza di giovani mutanti, in cui gli studenti apprendono tolleranza e rispetto per gli uomini, oltre alla totale padronanza dei propri poteri.  
Ogni giorno che passa, prendono coscienza dei limiti del proprio potenziale, apprendono sempre un po’ più di loro stessi, e questi progressi sono stati possibili grazie alla pazienza e alla costanza del loro mentore, il fondatore della scuola, ormai per loro divenuta una vera e propria casa.  
Devono tutto a lui: Charles Francis Xavier, il telepate più potente conosciuto al mondo.  
Un mutante, un fratello.  
Quella sera il professore osserva il particolare paesaggio fiabesco da dietro una finestra dell’ampio salone, gustandosi l’imbrunire dell’orizzonte e la comparsa della prima stella della sera in riflessiva solitudine.  
Gli ospiti speciali sono tutti nelle proprie camere a riposare da ore, sfiniti dalla giornata di estenuante addestramento, ma soddisfatti dei piccoli risultati riscontrati.  
Chiude gli occhi stancamente e frustrato sospira, indifferente a quello spettacolo che un tempo lo avrebbe colpito, emozionato.  
Il suo cuore smarrito in un’allarmante apatia, ritma inutili attimi della sua algida esistenza.  
Le mani si posano delicate sui freddi pomelli della sua sedia a rotelle, volgendo uno sguardo amareggiato alle sue gambe inferme, insensibili a causa di una pallottola che lese gravemente la sua spina dorsale.  
Fu un compagno a causargli quel danno, un mutante, un fedele e insostituibile amico che lo tradì, in cerca di ambizione, di potere.  
L’immagine di Erik Lensherr torna prepotente tra i suoi pensieri, il suo amaro sorriso è indelebile nella memoria, rievocarne lo sguardo, messaggero del loro doloroso addio, è tuttora straziante.  
Ma è a quel ricordo che Charles si aggrappa disperato, nonostante scateni in lui indicibile sofferenza, perché è l’unico modo che ha di sentirsi ancora vivo.  
  
 _“Erik, il tuo abbandono è un freddo vuoto in cui la mia anima precipita senza fine.”_  
Gli occhi si velano di lacrime mentre si dirige verso la propria camera, le dita affusolate premono rabbiose sui braccioli della sedia, le unghie affondano nella pelle morbida che li fodera.  
  
Una nuova luna è sorta nel cielo.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
Non appena fa il suo ingresso nella stanza, Charles nota subito alcuni particolari imprevisti che gli provocano un forte batticuore.  
E' forte la sensazione che qualcuno vi si sia introdotto di recente, ma non percepisce telepaticamente alcuna presenza, e sondando le menti dei suoi studenti, intuisce la loro totale estraneità.  
Un gradevole profumo floreale del tutto inatteso aleggia per tutta la stanza e lo invita a cercarne la fonte, accorgendosi così della grande finestra socchiusa, della quale ha la ferma convinzione di averne chiuso le vetrate lui stesso un’ora prima.  
Osserva incuriosito i giochi di luce sul pavimento, disegnati dai raggi lunari trapelati dall’esterno, li raggiunge sovrappensiero, affiancando il tavolino di cristallo, dove infine si accorge della presenza di un bouquet di fiori blu dai lunghi steli avvolti in un candido nastro.  
La conferma che cercava.  
  
-Ciao Charles. –  
Impossibile non riconoscere quel timbro caldo, graffiante, profondo.  
Charles sente il cuore schizzargli in gola.  
-Erik.. – sussurra con voce incerta, volgendo lo sguardo in tutte le direzioni, fino a scorgere al fondo dell’ampia stanza la sua figura slanciata abbandonare la penombra che lo celava alla sua vista.  
Sorride beffardo Erik, nel leggere sincero stupore dai grandi occhi di cielo del telepate.  
-Tu sai che non puoi intrufolarti nei miei pensieri quando porto questo – lo avvisa, indicandogli l’elmo speciale indossato, capace di schermare e respingere la sua invasione psichica.  
-Cosa ci fai qui? – va subito al sodo della questione il professore, puntandogli contro uno sguardo torvo.  
Quanto gli era mancato bearsi di quelle iridi cristalline, il colore dei fiori ne accentua la luminosità proprio come se l’era immaginato.  
Charles sussulta nel sentire la serratura della porta bloccarsi alle sue spalle, soggiogata alla volontà del signore dei metalli, ma fiero non dimostra alcun timore.  
-Sono passati mesi dall’ultimo nostro incontro, avevo voglia di rivedere il mio più caro amico – risponde Erik, muovendo un passo dopo l’altro verso il giovane che sente di desiderare con tutto se stesso.  
-Non hai amici qui, non dopo la tua dichiarazione di guerra alla società – replica Charles, seguendo con preoccupazione ogni movimento del terrorista -Non sei il benvenuto nella mia casa, Magneto. -  
  
-Magneto? –sbotta l’altro, arricciando il naso contrariato –Sei davvero glaciale, professore.  
Quell’astio nei suoi confronti è più dolorosa di una lama affilata in pieno petto, ma Erik non demorde, certo di poter ancora recuperare il calore del suo sorriso.  
Glielo legge negli occhi.  
-Vattene! – la voce del telepate si spezza nell’enunciare quella scortese richiesta –E smettila di guardarmi in quel modo compassionevole! –lo rimprovera.  
-Cosa?! Compassionevole? – gli ripete l’intruso, notando il disagio dell’altro quando infine lo raggiunge -Io non provo affatto questo per te. – lo rassicura.  
Ma Charles non gli crede, afflitto volge la propria attenzione alle sue gambe, sfuggendo al morboso sguardo indagatore dell’altro.  
Un’intensa fragranza boschiva lo investe in pieno quando Erik si china, in modo da portare le sue labbra a sfiorargli appena una guancia, un dolce tocco che gli provoca un brivido lungo l’esile schiena.  
-Ho pena di me, semmai, poichè non trovo pace per quel che ti ho causato. Fu un errore terribile, un incidente.. – gli sussurra all’orecchio Erik, sinceramente addolorato.  
-Non.. non voglio parlarne.. – protesta confuso Charles, ritrovando il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi.  
La loro vicinanza gli toglie il respiro, la ragione si perde nell’argento di quello sguardo velato di sincera commozione.  
-E allora non ne discuteremo, promesso – gli garantisce il mutante pentito in un filo di voce .  
Charles si vede consegnare un fiore tra le mani, un gesto che gli riporta in mente il bouquet al centro del tavolino.  
  
-Sono Iris – lo informa Erik, quando nota la sua aria interrogativa –Sono bellissimi non trovi? Il loro colore ricorda molto l’intensità del tuo sguardo.. -  
-Oh..- riesce solo a dire Charles avvampando d’imbarazzo, un'ingenua reazione che scatena la discreta risata dell'adulatore.  
-Ad esser sincero, l’azzurro dei tuoi occhi è ancora più luminoso di quanto ricordassi.. – commenta Erik, accarezzandogli i morbidi riccioli color miele.  
-Hai scelto un giorno molto particolare per farmi visita.. – replica Charles, sentendo le nivee guance infiammarsi a quelle maliziose attenzioni –..e i fiori... e le tue parole..– sospira sognante mentre dà voce ai suoi intimi pensieri.  
Stordito dal profumo della colonia emanato dalla pelle del suo inatteso visitatore, catturato dalle sensazioni ambigue regalate dalle sue mani gentili, non reagisce quando d’improvviso quelle labbra irriverenti si appropriano delle sue.  
Un casto bacio, un tocco fugace, un gesto inatteso che lo sconvolge.  
  
-Ma che diavolo fai? – gli urla contro il telepate premendo le dita sulla bocca violata, il cuore gli batte così forte da fargli male.  
Erik incassa sportivo un sonoro manrovescio in pieno viso, qualche ciocca dei suoi capelli gli ricade sulla fronte, quando l’elmo scivola a terra.  
-Ti ho baciato, credevo fosse evidente. – risponde sfrontato, sfoggiando un ghigno arrogante nell’osservare l’espressione atterrita del giovane professore.  
-E’ evidente che devi andartene! – lo minaccia Charles, portando le sue dita tremanti alle tempie, pronto a sferrare un attacco telepatico.  
-No. Io non me ne andrò.. - l’audace seduttore gli afferra i polsi, sfidandone la rabbia – Guardami Charles, e dimmi che non mi vuoi.-  
Gli sguardi si incatenano, taciti rivelatori sinceri delle proprie intime emozioni.  
E gli occhi del giovane professore sono troppo limpidi per nascondere l’attrazione nei suoi confronti, smisurata almeno quanto la sua.  
-Adesso. Dimmelo adesso... – lo esorta Erik, portando il suo viso pericolosamente vicino a quello dell’altro – Fermami, o ti bacerò ancora.. –  
Charles avverte il calore di quella bocca provocante, l'Iris gli sfugge dalle dita tremanti e ne segue confuso la leggiadra caduta.  
-No..io..non.. Io non.. – farfuglia in risposta, ma non ha sufficiente forza per mentirgli, e desiste, abbandonandosi ad un pianto sommesso.  
-E’ sbagliato.. è dannatamente sbagliato.. – ammette infine tra le lacrime, sconfitto dal desiderio di ritrovare la morbidezza di quel tocco gentile, smanioso di richiedergli un urgente bacio appassionato, che Erik concede senza attendere un secondo di più.  
A Charles sfugge un gemito quando la lingua di Erik trova la sua e suadente la vezzeggia, la stuzzica, la conduce in un ritmo di erotica passione che gli ruba il respiro.  
  
-No, non ci credo. Non può essere un errore.. – gli bisgbiglia Erik, imprigionando tra le labbra le piccole perle che rigano le guance dell’amato, gustandone l’amarezza racchiusa.  
I battiti dei loro cuori emozionati trasportano mente e cuore in una loro personale dimensione.  
Senza preavviso Erik accoglie tra le braccia il giovane telepate, che sussulta nel sentirsi sollevare, intimorito da quell’impeto inatteso.  
  
-Aspetta, aspetta.. cosa credi di fare?– lo interroga Charles, impallidendo quando il compagno si dirige con lunghe falcate verso il letto, dove con devozione lo distende lentamente, quasi avesse il terrore di fargli del male.  
-Ti desidero alla follia..voglio sentirti mio, ora. – gli confessa l’altro con voce arrochita dal piacere, mentre si libera con foga delle scarpe e provvede a sfilare anche le sue.  
Charles impallidisce, il cuore rischia di esplodergli nel petto mentre subisce l'audace iniziativa.  
-Che cosa?! Tu, Magneto, vuoi fare l’amore, con me? – scandisce con calma il telepate, portandosi a sedere con molta fatica ai bordi del letto.  
-Questa notte è nostra Charles..è la notte degli amanti.. - il mutante ribelle esprime il suo intimo pensiero in risposta, la sua voce ferma è un velluto suadente alle orecchie del professore –Domani torneremo ai nostri vincoli, alle nostre consuetudini, ma adesso dimentichiamo tutto, viviamo solo di noi.. –  
-Io non posso ignorare chi tu sia. Per favore, cerchiamo di non complicare ancora di più il nostro bizzarro rapporto.- replica il telepate, puntandogli contro uno sguardo che conferma la fermezza del suo pensiero.  
-Charles.. - ma Erik desiste, quando osserva l'eloquente espressione contrariata dell'amato.  
-Portami la mia sedia prima di andare via, per favore. – gli chiede il professor Xavier con algido distacco.  
-Va bene. Se è davvero questo che vuoi. - lo accontenta Erik.  
Riflettendo sullo sguardo sprezzante di quel ragazzo, bello come un angelo, fragile e indifeso solo in apparenza, il grande Magneto comprende in quell’istante quanto sia grande l’odio che nutre per il professor Xavier.  
Immenso, almeno quanto l'amore che continua a colmare il suo cuore straziato.  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
Il silenzio viene scandito dal battito di due cuori prigionieri di scelte drastiche, intraprese in nome di alti ideali e grandi progetti ambiziosi.  
Ma il destino quella notte non vuole essere ignorato, scaltro arriva come brezza leggera, bisbigliando determinazione e audacia in Erik Lensherr, infido si rispecchia nei suoi occhi glaciali, suscitando rimorso e vulnerabilità in Charles Xavier.  
Rinvigorito da nuova speranza, il giovane Magneto si siede sul letto, prendendo posto al fianco del suo amato nemico, i loro sguardi si attraggono come calamite, mentre delicate le sue dita gli catturano l'ovale gentile.  
Charles si sente morire nel cogliere la nascita di una piccola lacrima solitaria da quegli occhi a lui cari.  
-Capisco se non mi vuoi nel tuo letto questa notte, accetto il tuo rifiuto..Ma voglio che tu sappia quanto ti amo, Charles. -  
Enuncia Erik, offrendogli il cuore sanguinante, la dignità, tutto se stesso.  
  
-Io ti amo, e non posso farci niente. -  
Il giovane professore impallidisce, confuso da quell’improvvisa rivelazione , capace di incrinare la sua parvenza di impassibilità.  
  
 _“Ti amo, come mai non amerò nessun altro al mondo.”_  
  
Può captare i suoi pensieri, li sente così chiari.  
Scioccato si chiude in un prudente mutismo, respirando profondamente come se lottasse per non perdere i sensi.  
-Ogni anno, per tutta la mia vita, ti porterò in dono degli Iris a onorare questa ricorrenza, e rinnovarti il mio sincero sentimento. – gli promette Erik con assoluta fermezza.  
  
 _“Ti amo.. ti amo..”_  
  
Il telepate continua a percepire nella testa la sua voce.  
E’ così calda, provocante.  
  
“Non giocare con i miei sentimenti, Erik...”  
Lo supplica Charles, invadendogli la mente.  
  
 _“Io ti amo davvero.”_  
E’ la sua risposta decisa.  
  
Un improvviso capogiro lo coglie, tanto da doversi accoccolare sul petto del suo spasimante, che lo stringe in un abbraccio possessivo.  
-Tu sei per me l’unica costante della mia vita. – conclude Erik in un filo di voce, baciandogli la fronte.  
  
-La tua costante …? –  
Il ragazzo viene colpito dritto al cuore da quella definizione forte, che suona di eternità.  
L’esito del conflitto tra mente e passione è trasparente all’ascolto del serafico battito di Erik, curiosamente in sintonia con il suo.  
Non gli è più possibile contrastare oltre un amore così profondo, non quando anche il suo stesso cuore sceglie di legarsi ad un ragazzo inadatto, ingestibile, che promette un futuro di tormenti e solitudine, eppure eletto senza più alcuna remora come l’innegabile costante della sua vita.  
Sorride, stringendosi forte all’uomo al quale ha compreso di appartenere da sempre, sin dal loro primo sguardo.  
Sorride, Charles.  
Quella notte, la loro notte, profuma del loro sentimento infinito.  
  
  


 

 

* * *

  
  
  
_“Voglio fare l’amore con te, Erik Lensherr...”_  
  
Il messaggio psichico raggiunge il cuore del mutante come una scarica di adrenalina, intensa, inattesa.  
Tuttavia, non passa che qualche istante prima di appropriarsi con fervore della bocca del seducente telepate, che asseconda la sua iniziativa con immenso piacere e trasporto.  
I loro respiri si amalgamo, divengono sospiri tra un lungo bacio rovente e un altro, addormentano la ragione e catapultano i loro istinti nel turbine della smisurata passione.  
Si svestono con foga degli abiti, le loro mani scivolano impudiche sulla pelle denudata dell’amante, bramosi di sentirne il calore a contatto con la propria.  
Charles si lascia guidare dal suo compagno, disteso tra le lenzuola di seta lo vede ergersi sopra di lui, altero, bellissimo, perdendosi qualche istante a contemplare il suo fisico prestante, gli addominali scolpiti, l’ampio petto, i suoi occhi adamantini.  
C’è qualcosa di primordiale nel modo in cui Erik lo guarda, simile ad una fiera bramosa in attesa di saziarsi della preda appena catturata, una sensazione inquietante, ma allo stesso tempo estremamente eccitante.  
Il ragazzo trattiene il fiato quando sente esplorare dalla lingua dell’ardito amante il niveo collo, si morde le labbra nel sentirla scivolare maliziosa su di sé, percorrendo una strada immaginaria fino all’ombelico, dove poi le labbra si sostituiscono, per baciargli con fervore la pancia piatta e gli esili fianchi.  
Geme sommesso, estasiato dalle mani forti di Erik, che regalano erotiche attenzioni al suo sesso turgido, vezzeggiandolo fino ad annullargli ogni freno inibitore.  
Stregato dall’espressione appagata dell’amato, il suo provocatore gli scosta i riccioli in disordine che celano discreti i suoi grandi occhi di cielo velati di incontenibile cupidigia.  
  
-Sei bellissimo.. –  
Gli sussurra Erik, colpito dall’eterea avvenenza del suo corpo vergine, baciandogli con devozione la pelle candida come la più pregiata delle porcellane, irradiata dai raggi di una luna che la esalta, donandole una mistica lucentezza.  
Con fervore le sue mani gli afferrano decise le snelle gambe, per poi accarezzarle con devozione, beandosi della loro morbidezza.  
-Non tremare Charles..non ti farei mai del male..- lo rassicura Erik, quando avvicinando i loro bacini sente il corpo dell’incantevole compagno scosso da brividi intensi.  
E Charles lo attira a sé, catturandolo in un bacio mozzafiato carico di paura, desiderio, eccitazione.  
  
-Prendimi, ora.. – lo implora ad un orecchio, desideroso di trasmettergli la voglia smisurata di quell’atto temuto e bramato, e il compagno lo asseconda all’istante, altrettanto impaziente di unirsi a lui, incapace di attendere un singolo secondo ancora.  
E’ indescrivibile il benessere di Erik mentre si insinua in Charles, il piacere è così intenso da lasciarlo senza fiato, temendo quasi di perdere del tutto la ragione all’ascolto di una dolce geremiade dell’amato, un eccitante monito a guadagnare maggior spazio tra le sue carni.  
E’ confuso quel momento nella mente di Charles, il godimento si amalgama alla dolenza quando sente Erik dentro di lui, sogno e realtà non hanno più confini definiti, arrendendosi alla voglia di librare un lieve lamento nell’aria, carico di lussuria e smarrimento.  
Lento e delicato Erik lo deflora del tutto, gemendo di sconcertante soddisfazione, mentre Charles accoglie l’unione con un sommesso sospiro.  
I due amanti si stringono in un abbraccio possessivo, morbosi cercano e trovano negli occhi dell’altro il proprio riflesso.  
  
Due esseri che ora divengono uno.  
  
Erik conduce deciso, le sue movenze sono incalzanti, rudi, scandite dal suo respiro concitato, e Charles permette che lo domini, sopportando quegli affondi dolorosi, donandogli la sua docile accondiscendenza.  
  
Amare è dare tutto di sé.  
  
Erik intervalla presto spinte audaci con altre più carezzevoli, appagando i sensi del ragazzo sottomesso, che volge estasiato i suoi grandi occhi limpidi verso l’alto, prima di richiuderli con dolcezza.  
  
Amare è volere tutto dell'altro.  
  
Le loro anime si fondono come è avvenuto tra i loro corpi, e finalmente completi, assaporano quegli istanti unici, intensi, lasciando le loro voci leggere nell’aria pregna di passione quando raggiungono insieme il picco di piacere.  
Charles si perde in Erik e Erik in Charles.  
In quella fredda notte stellata, la notte degli innamorati, due amici perduti si ritrovano, si comprendono, si completano.  
  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
La tenue luce del giorno li sorprende l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, placidamente assopiti.  
Erik è il primo a risvegliarsi, infastidito dai riverberi della luce mattutina filtrati dalla finestra socchiusa, gli occhi subito vigili, la mente lucida, seppure ancora legata alla piacevolezza dei momenti trascorsi quella notte.  
  
 _“Quanto vorrei portarti via con me..”_  
Un’utopia impossibile da concretizzare.  
  
Scioglie dolcemente il tenero abbraccio, osservando l’espressione innocente dipinta sul volto dell’amato con un mesto sorriso.  
  
 _“Addio, Charles.”_  
  
E’ difficile per lui opporsi alla disperazione, mentre leggiadre le sue labbra si posano su quelle del giovane telepate, lasciando l’accoglienza del suo corpo gentile posseduto con ardore.  
Una lacrima cade sull’angelico ovale di Charles mentre Erik si accinge ad abbandonare quel caldo letto, come goccia di rugiada su un meraviglioso fiore delicato.  
Rapido si riveste in silenzio, volgendo le spalle di modo da resistere a vili tentazioni e far ritorno tra il tepore delle lenzuola, alla ricerca di altri intensi momenti da trascorrere insieme.  
Digrigna i denti, si fa forza, muove un passo dopo l’altro verso quella porta che segnerà la fine di un sogno unico, ascoltando il respiro regolare del giovane ancora incosciente, un suono melodioso che gli strazia il cuore.  
  
“Ti amo.”  
  
Erik Lensherr rivolge il suo ultimo pensiero libero, prima di indossare l’elmo speciale, e tornare a rivestire il ruolo dell’acerrimo nemico Magneto.  
La porta emette un lieve cigolio mentre ne varca la soglia, al suo passaggio bada bene di lasciarla semplicemente accostata.  
  
  


* * *

 

  
_“Ti amo.”_  
  
  
Charles riapre i suoi occhi con la voce del suo Erik nella mente, il telepate prova freddo e angoscia, ma ancora confuso non ne comprende il motivo.  
-Erik?! -  
Le sue dita affusolate vagano tra le lenzuola alla ricerca della mano dell’uomo che ama, non trovandola.  
L’assenza dell’amato lo riporta a riprendere la consapevolezza della loro dura situazione.  
  
Ieri Charles Xavier ha amato Erik Lensherr, ma da oggi il professor X sarà giurato avversario di Magneto.  
  
E’ tutto maledettamente complicato dopo appena qualche ora.  
E mentre lo sconforto lo travolge, trova un appiglio alla cupa disperazione nel notare la presenza di un fiore sul guanciale accanto al suo.  
Un Iris dal lungo stelo sottile e con perfetti petali azzurri.  
Un mite sorriso affiora sul suo viso affranto, che si illumina di rinnovata speranza.  
Charles aspetterà il giorno degli innamorati, nutrirà nei meandri più profondi della sua anima il sincero sentimento provato per Erik, certo che lui farà altrettanto, nell’attesa di potersi nuovamente amare.  
Cosa resterà del loro legame non gli è dato sapere, ma non teme il futuro, poiché tra innumerevoli variabili di smisurata incertezza, il loro amore renderà possibile affrontare la sfida di ogni giorno.  
  
Erik, la sola costante che conta per Charles.  
Charles, la sola costante che conta per Erik.  
  
  
L’aria mattutina ha ancora il profumo del loro sentimento infinito.  
  
  



End file.
